


Family Means No One Gets Left Behind (Or Forgotten)

by ToraMeri



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team Cuddles, damn you i have an exam on monday, inspired by a post that ves made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraMeri/pseuds/ToraMeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz discovers what exactly happened to Ward when Garrett broke him out of juvie all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Means No One Gets Left Behind (Or Forgotten)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/gifts).



> Because Grant Ward needs a hug and some acceptance dammit.

The door slams open with a bang, startling everyone in the room. Fitz stands in the doorway, simultaneously looking crazed and like he had just run a marathon. His eyes frantically search out Ward, and when he sees him sitting in the corner apart from the rest of the team, his face turns desperate.

 

“Tell me it’s not true!” Ward looks up from fiddling with the inhibitor bracelet on his wrist and stares at Fitz confusedly for a few moments.

 

“What do you mean? I’m sorry if I did something wrong–“ Fitz cuts him off before he can continue.

 

“Garrett! Tell me he didn’t abandon you in the woods all those years ago! Tell me he didn’t do to you what I think he did! Please…” His voice breaks on the last word, unable to comprehend how the person who seemed strong enough to take on the entire world was used so cruelly, and still stayed by his abuser’s side. Ward doesn’t say a word, just stares back down at the bracelet. After a few minutes of silence he looks at a point just behind Fitz’s shoulder, unable to hold eye contact.

 

“I’m sorry.” Fitz looked like his words were a slap to the face. He walks over to where Grant is sitting and curls up next to him, burying his face in his neck. When he speaks, his voice is muffled.

 

“Why are you apologizing? That monster did that to you, and who knows what else. It wasn’t your fault. He made you believe that he saved you, but he was using you. None of this was your fault. He abandoned you when he should have stayed; I know you know that because you didn’t leave me. You protected us, you protected _me_. And that’s why I believe you’re a good person Ward. So don’t apologize anymore. You _never_ have to apologize for something that man did to you ever again.” Ward looks confused and his eyes are beginning to gain a suspicious shine.

 

“But it was my fault. I deserved it, and I deserve everything else that happens to me.” A sob breaks through the bubble that Fitz and Ward have unconsciously constructed around themselves. Simmons has tears streaming down her face where she’s sitting next to Skye who looks completely thunderstruck, understanding of what he had gone through beginning to dawn on her. Trip is clenching and unclenching his fists, nearly at the point where he needs to break something. May is no longer able to conceal her anger under a calm facade, her fury covering every inch of her face and her body language. Coulson… Coulson just looks broken. He moves over to where Fitz is attempting to burrow closer to Ward, practically sitting in his lap. He kneels down, placing a hand on Ward’s knee.

 

“No you don’t. No one deserves to go through that, especially a child. Especially _you_. Fitz is right. Garrett didn’t save you. And I failed you. I didn’t see the damage he wrought. It wasn’t your fault Grant. It was mine. I should have seen what he was doing. I should have saved you from that monster. But I didn’t. I’m so sorry.” May steps up and puts her hand on Coulson’s shoulder.

 

“ _We_ should have seen. I was the one reading the reports, I should have noticed that there was something wrong. And then what I did to you… It was wrong. I’m sorry.” One by one, the rest of the team converge on Ward, offering their own apologies and words of comfort until Skye is the one standing in front of him.

 

“You told me once that one day I would understand, and I refused to believe you. I was wrong. I was so wrong, and I’m sorry. I wish I could go back and undo everything, I just… I’m sorry Grant.” With every word, Ward looked more and more confused.

 

“Why? Why are all of you apologizing to me? Don’t you remember what I did? I nearly killed Fitzsimmons! I don’t – I don’t understand…” His voice sounds so small and broken, it’s difficult to believe that this is the same confident man who first joined their team so long ago. Simmons lifts her head from where she’s pressed against his back and lets out a noise that’s a half-sob, half-laugh.

 

“Don’t you see silly? We’re your _family_.” Trip nods.

 

“She’s right you know? I mean, Garrett didn’t get his claws into me until I was much older than you were, so he didn’t take the chance with me, but he could have. He manipulated the both of us, and that makes us brothers in a way.”

 

“So you see,” Coulson starts out, “everything’s going to be okay now. We may not be alright just yet, but we’ll get there. We’re going to work through it together, because that’s what a family does.” That’s when the tears start falling. Ward’s shoulders begin to shake as he tries to control his sobs. Skye squeezes his hand and presses her face against his leg.

 

“It’s okay now Grant. You can let it out. We’ll be here for you for as long as you need. Because we’re your family, and you’re ours.” The wordless ‘ _You’re mine_ ’ passes through them almost imperceptibly and his sobs gain intensity as he finally lets out all the years of grief and anger at the man who almost destroyed him completely. Fitz shifts a little so that his arms are wrapped around Ward more securely.

 

“It’s okay now Ward. You’re not alone, not anymore. Because we’re your family, and we’re not going to leave you. Not now, not ever again.”  The team held him as he cried himself to sleep, each of them dozing off one by one, mentally promising themselves that they would never fail this broken man again.


End file.
